Memes
Internet memes are ideas that result in frequently-copied images, videos, concepts and catchphrases adopted by a specific subculture. Once My Little Pony Friendship is Magic aired and grew in popularity, memes developed and propagated by the fanbase quickly started following. General memes *Ponies in socks -- One of the first and most popular me memes, started by fan artist Egophiliac **Ponies in sweaters/ ponies in scarfs -- Two newer variations *Rule 63/Colt versions/Genderbenders -- Crossed-gender versions of the characters; such as Dusk Shine as Twilight, Bubble Berry as Pinkie, and even an Eris as Discord *Fluffy Ponies -- The most notable of whom is Fluffle Puff *Baby ponies -- Where adult characters from the show are drawn as fillies. *X IS BEST PONY -- Where X represents a character from the show, not limited to ponies. *Pony Shrug -- Where the ponies are seen shrugging. The original picture, of Pinkie Pie shrugging, was drawn by MegaSweet, in black and white; however, it is unknown who colored it in originally. It has since been edited to depict different ponies. Memes about ponies that appear in the show Mane six memes Memes associated with Fluttershy *Psychoshy/Flutterrage -- Originating from The Best Night Ever where Fluttershy goes temporarily insane *Flutterbitch -- Originating from The Return of Harmony and the new Putting Your Hoof Down, Fluttershy is depicted uncharacteristically aggressive *Fluttershy is a tree -- Originating from Over a Barrel and reinforced by Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy is drawn as a tree. *Flutterjuice (Juice boxes) -- Fluttershy is depicted drinking from juice boxes. *Flutterguy -- Originating from Bridle Gossip in which the poison joke plant turns her voice deep Memes asscociated with Pinkie Pie *Pinkamena Diane Pie -- Originating from Party Of One, Pinkie Pie acts really creepy/mentally unstable/violent. **Also extends to committing acts of violence or murder; the most notable example being Cupcakes. **Due to this cruel portrayal of her, a number of fans refer to this persona as "Worst Pony". *Supernatural Pinkie Pie -- Where Pinkie Pie defies logic. Sometimes mixed with the above meme for a different effect. Memes associated with Rarity *Rarity is a marshmallow *This is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING! -- A line spoken 3 times during the episode Lesson Zero. Memes associated with Rainbow Dash *20% cooler —A line spoken during a beat in the song "Art of the Dress" when Rainbow Dash is vaguely describing how she wants her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala to be improved. *Ten. Seconds. Flat. —Sometimes paired with the above, this came from her introductory scene, where she boasted to Twilight Sparkle that she could clear the skies of clouds in ten seconds flat. She did exactly that, in exactly that amount of time. *Beep beep. I'm a(n) X. —A fan art of RD pretending to be a cloud originally titled "Beep beep. I'm a cloud" which spawned several responses. *DashFace/ /)^ɛ^(\ / "SO AWESOME!" — A "gushing kissy-face" which she made in Applebuck Season. Memes associated with Twilight Sparkle *Rapidash Twilight —When she bursts into flames with rage at Pinkie Pie during "Feeling Pinkie Keen," she bears resemblance to the Pokemon Rapidash. Fans noticed the similarities. *Molester Twilight/Rapist Twilight —In the episodes Lesson Zero and Luna Eclipsed she demonstrated mannerisms typical of a molester/rapist. Appearing out of nowhere with the line "Hi'' girrrrrrrrls''" in "Lesson Zero," and slamming Pinkie Pie against a wall, covering her mouth, and telling her "No! No shrieking or squealing!" in "Luna Eclipsed" Memes associated with Princess Celestia *Trollestia -- Given her tendency to cause exasperating situations for Ponyville (e.g. sending two tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala to Twilight Sparkle when she knew Twi had six friends, and when asked about that, responded "Well you could have asked"), fans like to portray her as such. *Celestia is a tyrant/ The Solar Empire *Molestia Memes associated with Princess Luna *Trolluna —Trollestia's Luna equivalent *The New Lunar Republic *Several of her lines in Luna Eclipsed have become this. **What is this fun, thou speakest of? **haHA! The fun has been doubled! **But this is the traditional Royal Canterlot Voice. It is tradition to speak using the Royal We and to use THIS MUCH VOLUME WHEN ADDRESSING OUR SUBJECTS! **'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp! *Hello everypony. Did I miss anything? -- Her line at the end of A Canterlot Wedding, in which she shows up to the reception having missed out on all the action with the Changelings. Typically used when someone knowingly walks in at the end of, say, a troll-slaying event. Memes associated with the CMC *Sweetie Belle Derelle *Sweetie Belle is a dictionary **Apple Bloom gets the same treatment *Sweetie Belle is a robot *Sweetie Belle is a demon *Scootaloo is a chicken **Sometimes she is a dodo *Scootaloo is an orphan Memes about background ponies *Brushie brushie — Originally applied to Romana/Colgate/Minuette because her mane looks like toothpaste, and featuring a toothbrush brushing said mane. However, it is now being applied to almost everypony. Lyra *Sitting Lyra —A shot featuring her sitting like a human in Dragonshy led to her receiving the portrayal of wanting to be human. **Lyra wants hands —An extension of the above. *Human Studies with Lyra —An exploitable image featuring Lyra standing in front of a chalkboard with an image on it, typically with Lyra making an erroneous lecture about said image (e.g. Optimus Prime being the god of humans). *Masculine Lyra — To Bon Bon's feminine. As a pair, Lyra is usually portrayed as the male. *Seapony Lyra —In response to the speculation about Seaponies, Lyra is often portrayed as one. *Lyra Plushie —A life-sized plushie of Lyra Heartstrings with a hole in a rather unfortunate place. Obviously for R34 purposes, the fandom began joking about it being intended instead as a hand-puppet, a bottle sleeve, etc. Vinyl Scratch *Spin, Vinyl, spin! — A .GIF of Vinyl Scratch/DJ Pon-3 sitting on a record on a turntable, and spinning as the record goes around. *Bass Cannon -- Due to Epic Wub Time, Vinyl's Bass Cannon has now been implemented as a counter-troll weapon in many forums. Derpy Hooves A background pony from the very first episode which has ascended so far through the fandom in so many ways, she has came the point of arguably being the very icon of the MLP FiM fandom. She is a meme in of herself. Meme about the animal companions Gummy * wut if gummy wuz a meme — A meme started supposedly after Interior_Gummy had posted his what if gummy were a snake to Ponibooru Other Friendship is Magic fandom memes Memes associated with Lauren Faust *Done with a many different ponies, but most notably Lauren's OC, fans have frequently replaced certain parts of r34 pony art with Subway sandwiches. Her OC has ascended by this and become a sort of mascot of the meme and has occasionally been portrayed in fan art with Subway other than just r34. *A comic of a human Lauren Faust at a laptop, reacting to something -- This has been manipulated in a many different ways. Misc *Dark matter ponies - originated with the My Little Pony Physics Presentation, when the man giving it asserted that in order for the butterflies to truly arrest Fluttershy's downward movement as they were depicted as doing in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, the butterflies would need to be made up of dark matter to have a realistic acceleration. *Gak - During the commercial breaks for the episode season premiere there was an advertisement which was aired several times on The Hub for a product called Gak (an old Nickelodeon product notorious for its elastic properties and "fart" sounds). During one commercial break, four unique commercial breaks for the product were aired in a row. On the same day that the episode aired, a significant amount of Gak related pony fan labor was released. Some people have created videos where select dialog from the show is replaced with some excerpts from the Gak ads, whereas others were animated from scratch. Furthermore, many artists have created artwork where ponies discover Gak, purchase Gak, or are made of Gak. Gak is sometimes its own pony. Often, the ponies get stuck in Gak. The deviantArt group MyLittleGak was established the same day the episode aired. Said group prepared their NSFW folder in advance. There is even an Ask Pony blog for Gak called the Ask Gak Pony which was featured on Equestria Daily. Music was not left out of the equation, as there are several fan made songs by brony musicians relating to Gak. Gak is often portrayed as having a mind of its own, and attacks the ponies. This in turn sprouted the idea that Gak is related to Smooze, a G1 pony villain that was a sentient flood of ooze. See also *The wikipedia article on memes in general *The wikipedia article on internet memes in particular *KnowYourMeme's list of MLP memes *TvTropes' list of MLP: FiM memes References Category:Memes Category:Lists Category:Fandom